


Stuck Until Hardison Fixes It—The Trapped in a Cave Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Naughtiness, Parker Being Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot, Nate, Sophie and Parker end up being stuck.  Hardison has to get them out or they'll die.  They start comparing things that are not appropriate at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Until Hardison Fixes It—The Trapped in a Cave Job

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until 3am writing this because it just took on a life of its own. I thought it was going to be serious until the word fuck was used, then it all went to hell and turned into a crackfic. These people know each other way too well sometimes. What if they know each other really, really well? Not that I meant to leave Hardison out, but he'd die an early death talking about nudity and sex. The other four not so much. Enjoy!

Stuck Until Hardison Fixes It—The Trapped in a Cave Job

Takes place sometime during season four.

“Dammit, Hardison.”

“I will fix this.  I swear.”

“And I will rearrange your face when this is over.”

“Eliot, just let him work,” he could hear over the comms, Sophie’s voice void of worry.  Now that worried him.

“Hardison, how long?  Until, you know, how long?”  Nate couldn’t even say it.

“Three, maybe four tops.  I will make this happen.  I am not gonna let my team die on me. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Parker whispered, almost breaking Eliot’s heart.

“It’s a maze.  It’s a game.  How hard can it be?  Remember with the airplane.  I got this.”

Eliot hoped that Hardison had this all figured out.

“Give me some time.  We have time.  Just hold on.”

“Time is all we have right now.”

Nate was right.  They couldn’t do a damn thing about where they were.  It was all up to Hardison.

“Sophie?” Nate questioned.

“I’m alright.  Parker is injured though.  I’m not so sure about her leg.”

Eliot groaned.  Here he was stuck with Nate, whose head wound did not look all that great.  And Sophie was stuck with Parker, who probably had a broken leg.

“Just keep her, I mean, help her.”

Nate swayed a bit, sagging against the jagged wall.

“Nate, sit down before you fall down.”

“I’m ok.  Just give me a sec.”

Gripping his shoulders, Eliot guided him down to the floor, just in case the man did fall down.  He didn’t want him to hit his hard head yet again.

“And now I’ll never get up again,” Nate complained.

“Oh, quit being a big baby,” Sophie added.  “What can I do for Parker?”

“Keep her with us.  Any wounds present?”

“None that I can see.  Must be a clean break, probably just a fracture that hasn’t separated.”

“And it hurts like hell,” Parker told Eliot.

Hardison must have heard that last part because he cried out a little, knowing that if their thief was hurt, then he’d never be able to handle it if he didn’t fix this.

“Nate, please don’t go to sleep,” Sophie warned the mastermind.

“Ha.  Not likely.  Besides, it’s not only my head that hurts.”

Eliot eyed Nate warily, wondering what he was talking about.

“Where else are you hurt, Nate?  What did you not tell me?”

“Well, since you must know, I haven’t had a drink in over 48 hours.  I was trying to keep my head clear and god, why does it feel like my body’s on fire and freezing all at the same time?”

Even though the caves they were trapped in were cool, he could see the light sheen of sweat on Nate’s brow.

“Dammit, Nate.  Why did you choose now to do this?”

“He didn’t.  I did.  I could tell that the mark would smell alcohol a mile away.  This was just supposed to last for a day and a half. He’s gone that long.”

“Sophie, you could have at least told me,” Eliot told the grifter.

“And you would have flipped your shit,” Parker panted out.  “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t.”

“Ok, I’m just gonna flip the comms off so I can work. I will turn them on every half an hour.  I just, I just can’t figure this out with all four of your voices in my head.  Ok?  Objections?”

Hardison sounded frantic, but Eliot knew if the man could concentrate, then he’d figure out a way to free them.

“Nothing to do but wait.  Check in every twenty. We have three hours, Hardison.  Mark the clock.  Now.”

Hardison’s voice disappeared from the comms then.  Eliot sighed in relief.  He really didn’t want the man to hear Nate’s ramblings right now, or possibly Parker’s sighs of pain.  Only Sophie could work through and keep her voice modulated, although by the sounds of things now, maybe not.

“No flask on you?” Eliot hoped that Nate had not heeded Sophie’s advice.

“My head wound probably wouldn’t thank me.”

“Fuck,” Eliot whispered to himself, not knowing that the rest of the team could hear him.

Parker snickered a little over her comm, while Sophie just snorted.

“Fuck indeed.”

While Nate was usually the one to say that swear word, on occasion when Sophie came out with it, Eliot sometimes would swivel his head to look at her, wondering how someone so refined could come out with that word.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Parker said, singsong.

Nate rolled his eyes, smirk present.  “Don’t tell me you don’t know any others, Parker.”

“Don’t encourage her.”

Eliot had only heard her say shit and fuck.

“Bloody fucking, cocksucking, son of a bitch.”

“Oh god, Sophie. Don’t make me laugh so hard,” Parker said over the comms.

Nate even giggled at Sophie’s attempt at swearing. Eliot did have to admit she was pretty good at it.

“Parker, don’t move,” Sophie begged, making Eliot want to jump and claw his way to where they were now trapped.

It all had started out as too easy, mostly.  Their client was attempting to get back some land that had been lost in a crooked poker game.  That was right up their alley.  Nate could swindle the guy to give it back, playing poker mind you, then their client could go on his merry way. Only the mark figured out he was being conned, lured them down into the caves on the property that he had stolen, and had caused them to be stuck. Eliot had no idea how.  Apparently the caves had been set up by some paramilitary or possibly the real military as training, probably for Afghanistan.  Isolation, torture, who knew.  While he and Nate became stuck in their own area, Parker and Sophie had holed up in another.  Hardison was still outside somewhere, in the van, figuring a way out with the schematics that he had gotten from their client.  All their client had wanted to do with the property was turn it into some kind of storage for wine and other perishables.  Little did they know it contained what it did.  No wonder the mark wanted this, probably for a little playground for illegal activities.

One thing led to another, Eliot got into a fight with more goons than he could handle.  Nate fought alongside him, but in the end, they had to fall back.  He hadn’t noticed that one of the goons had bashed Nate’s head in with a rock until he saw the blood trickling down Nate’s face. That wasn’t good, good at all.

Then over the comms he heard Sophie’s groan and Parker’s scream, almost wrenching his heart out.  They’d gotten separated in the melee.  He had hoped that Parker had a good sense of direction and could lead Sophie out.  When the doors came down to seal them in, Parker’s leg almost became trapped.  By some miracle, Sophie was able to pull her free just in time, but not without consequence.  The weight of the door grazing her leg had done something, what Eliot couldn’t tell without looking at it to be sure.  If Sophie hadn’t been right there, and pulled Parker out of the way, her leg would have been crushed.  And she probably would be dead or on her way to it.

“Sophie, what’s going on in there?”

“Parker, she moved.”

“I had a rock digging in my butt.”

“Sophie, have you looked at the leg yet?  I mean, I need you to be my eyes.”

He could hear a ripping sound, like Sophie knew she’d have to do something to take a look at it so that she didn’t have to move Parker any more than she had to.

“Nothing is poking out of the skin.”

He turned when he heard the sound of Nate almost gagging.

“Nate, you still with me.”

“I have to take my comm out,” he panted.  “I just, I can’t listen.  Sophie, please take care of her.”

“I will, Nate,” Sophie’s soft voice rang in his head. “Eliot?”

“He’s alright, for now.”

He didn’t want to worry Sophie any more than she was, but Nate’s face was now ashen.  At least the blood flowing from his scalp had stopped with Eliot’s help.

“I don’t see anything coming through the skin.”

“Feel around.  Lower leg then?”

“Yes. I’ll try to keep my descriptions concise so you don’t have to repeat them back so Nate can’t hear.  How upset is he?”

Eliot could see him start to shiver, eyes welling up.  Damn withdrawal in addition to the head wound.  Not a pretty sight all around.

“A lot,” Eliot said, to try and draw Nate’s attention off to what he was saying.

“Not good, then.”

“Nope.”

It took Sophie a few more minutes examining Parker.

“I cannot find anything obvious except for the amount of pain that she is in.  Should I attempt to set it somehow?”

“Find anything? A stick, something stiff?”

He could hear Sophie rummaging around the room. Since the rooms were primitive, they had never been cleaned out.  Caves were caves.  He just hoped there were no creatures left.  He knew that Sophie wouldn’t deal well with that hurdle.

“Oh, thank goodness,” he heard her say finally.  “A piece of wood. I can tie it with something, then I could possibly set it. I don’t have any cloth of any kind though.”

He heard more ripping.  “Soph?”

“The shirt was ruined anyway.  Parker’s pants were just going to be too difficult to rip into smaller pieces. My blouse on the other hand is perfect.”

Eliot closed his eyes when he thought of Sophie sitting in a dirty cave, in her bra and short skirt.  He definitely didn’t want Nate to hear that either.  Or see Eliot’s response.

“Parker, still with us?” Eliot asked.

“Yep.  Sophie makes a good nurse.  Hey, a good, slutty nurse.”

“Just because I don’t strip down at every opportunity.  Behave yourself, Parker.”

“It’s just my leg showing.  Nice bra.”

“Oh, thanks.  I picked this little thing up in Paris the last time I was there.”

Eliot groaned into the comm, not able to handle it anymore.

“Will you two stop?”

“Maybe I should put my comm back in?” he heard Nate say behind him.

“Comparing bras or something.”

“Comparing?  How do you know I have one on?” Parker chimed in.

“Parker, taking your clothes off on this con is not warranted,” he heard Nate say, which meant that his comm was definitely back in his ear.

Maybe this banter back and forth would take Nate’s mind off the shakes that had started to radiate throughout his body.  The head wound must have made them worse than they should have been.

“Taking off clothes is always warranted,” Parker quipped back.  “But it isn’t me.  Sophie, you have nice breasts.”

Eliot sat down with a thump, knowing that the conversation was getting out of hand, with two somewhat severely injured teammates and no way out.  They could not possibly have fun on this?

“Oh, Parker. That’s so sweet.”

“Sweet?  I, well, yeah, she does have nice breasts,” Nate agreed.

Nate sat up a little taller, wiping the sweat off his brow as he did.

“You people are crazy.”

“No, just out of our damn minds right now.  At least I can picture Sophie’s breasts.”

“Not like you’ve touched them before.”

Eliot shook his head in amusement.

“What?  I have. You just don’t remember.”

“Oh god, you two.  We know.  You’ve fucked, not once, but several times.  Get over it.”

Parker and her way of telling people stuff.  Eliot sometimes thought it was funny.  Now was one of those times.

“You know?”

“Of course we know.”

“We know, Nate,” Eliot said as he looked to see if the mastermind was embarrassed.

“Bloody hell,” Sophie sighed out.

“How?  I mean, we, weren’t we subtle?  I mean, we were trying to be discreet?”

“Discreet?  You two, looking at each other like you want to throw down, as in throw her down on the ground right in front of us?  That is not discreet.  And it wasn’t like the looks you used to give her before, like you knew you weren’t getting any but you wanted her just the same.”

Eliot couldn’t believe they were having this conversation.  It had opened up the floodgates, per se. 

“Nate, you have that look, darling.”

“I do not.”

“Oh, you do.  Your eyes get wider and deeper blue. Sophie’s also get darker, almost black.  It’s a distinctive look.”

“I think it’s a fuck me blue, right Sophie?  Eliot gets it too.”

He couldn’t even say anything about Parker’s observations.  It’s not like he noticed how his eyes reacted when things were hot and heavy.  It’s not like he had a mirror or anything to compare.

“You’re right.  We have to compare their eyes.”

“Sophie,” Eliot almost shouted.  “There will be no comparing.”

“Ok, so the next time Eliot fucks me, we can compare notes.”

And at that point, Eliot was so glad he’d told Hardison to shut his comm off.  No one else on planet earth was supposed to know about that.  No one else.

“Eliot?” Nate queried.

“Eliot, you didn’t,” Sophie asked.

“Well, she, well, dammit, Parker.  She offered.”

“And you took her up on it?”

How Nate could sound so garbled one second and so clear headed the next boggled Eliot’s mind?

“Oh, we, yeah.  Friends.  With benefits.”

“That’s what Nate thinks we are.  I just happen to think that his benefits are quite large.”

“No,” Parker drawled.

“Oh my, yes.”

“Sophie,” Nate growled back.  “Too much information.”

“Maybe we can compare…” Parker started.

“Parker,” all three shouted.

“Why are y’all shouting?  Parker?  You ok?”

They all froze, not realizing it had been twenty minutes.

“Parker’s ok, Hardison.  Progress?” Nate said, trying to put Hardison back on task.

“I’m getting there.  It might take me another hour.  Hold tight.  I’m going off comms again.”

“Hardison?” Nate called.  Nothing.

“Thank god,” Parker said next.  “Now, about comparing.”

“I’m game if you are,” Sophie chimed in.

“Sophie. Not sharing.”

“Who said I was sharing you, Nate?  It’s just a little comparison. Or a big comparison.”

Eliot looked over at Nate and shook his head no, he wasn’t sharing either.

“Sophie, darlin’.  Did you hit your head too?”

“Oh blast it, Eliot. I did not hit my head.  I’ve always wondered though.”

Nate’s eyebrows shot up at that comment.

“Don’t finish that thought,” Eliot told her.

He could hear giggling on the other end from the two women.

“Really?  How large?”

“Dammit, again, Parker.”

“Guys are such prudes.”

Eliot could just see both Parker and Sophie using hand gestures to describe size and girth.

“How did we get on this topic?” Nate wondered out loud.

“Sophie’s breasts,” Parker reminded the rest of them.

Eliot kept thinking that turnabout was fair play though.

“Yours are nice,” he started.

“Eliot, why are you playing their game?” Nate asked.

“They started it.”

“Besides, they’ve all seen mine.”

“I haven’t.”

Eliot’s head swiveled so hard to look at Nate, it felt like he was gonna get whiplash.

“Oh.  Well.  We’ll have to remedy that once we’re out of here.”

Sophie’s laugh was throaty and sexy at that thought.

“Soph?”

“I’m not going there, Nate.  You’ll have to talk to her about what’s inappropriate or not.”

“I haven’t seen Sophie’s, so we’re even.”

Eliot felt the rock hit his arm. It didn’t hurt, but it was meant as a warning.  The glare that Nate gave him could have been kind of funny in any other situation. 

“I have.  They are quite nice too.  A bit larger than mine, but you know what they say.”

“It’s not the size that matters?”

Both Sophie and Parker broke down in laughter.  He could hear Nate laughing too, although his was a bit of a wheeze since he still wasn’t breathing right.

“Alright you two.  Please do not kill Nate with these jokes before we get out of here.”

“Oh, I’m fine.  It’s just now, I’m wondering about sizes.”

“Nate, dear.  Don’t strain yourself.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“He had me in the oddest position.”

“Stop, stop,” Parker shouted out.  “Oh my god.  Are there pictures?”

Either Parker was curious or outraged.  Eliot couldn’t tell which.

“You two are weird,” Eliot added.

“Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Who knew that Nate was so kinky?  Of course, Eliot wouldn’t be able to tell unless there was evidence.

“What’s the weirdest place you had sex in?” Sophie started.

“Side of a building,” Parker chimed in first.

“She wins,” Nate wanted the thief to know.  “No way anyone is gonna top that one.”

“Roof, access point, near the Sistine Chapel.”

“What?”

“No way.  Sacrilege.  Not that I’m religious in any way.  Plus, roof.  We are gonna share after this.”

Parker was sounding stronger and stronger the more they talked.

“Sophie?  Really?  It wasn’t me.”

“No, it wasn’t you.  Jesuit priest.  You were plain vanilla before me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Uh oh.  I’m not sure I wanna hear about married sex.”

Of course, Eliot kinda wanted to hear about Maggie and sex, but he wouldn’t let Nate know that. 

“Maggie.  I love her hair,” Parker sighed.

“Who said it was with Maggie?”

“Who else?”

“Gotcha on that one, Nate.”

“I had sex with other people before her.”

“Prove it,” Parker laughed.

“Girls locker room.”

“Score,” Eliot said, pointing to Nate.

“Ho hum,” Sophie told the others.

“During a basketball game.”

“Were you playing in that game, by any chance, Nate?”

“That would be kinda hard, you know.  Right after.  Cheerleader.  Led me off into a corner.  Gave me the first blow job of my life.”

“Cheerleaders,” Eliot sighed.

“Oh brother,” Sophie added, not wanting to hear about that one.

“Mine was the bleachers at the football field, right after we won the state championship.”

“What is it with these boyhood fantasies?”

“Because they were boys, Sophie.  We’re women. Come on, they can’t beat the side of a building or the Sistine Chapel.”

“No, they cannot.”

“Elevator?”

“Movie theatre?”

“My sister’s wedding?”

“Eliot?”

“Well?  It wasn’t during the ceremony.  I almost missed the toast though.”

Eliot noticed a little color coming back into Nate’s cheeks, so he possibly was starting to feel a little better. No moaning or groaning coming from Parker over the comms.

“Back of a cab,” Sophie told them.

“Sophie?” Nate growled back.

“Oops.  Wasn’t supposed to tell you about that one.”

“The kitchen,” Parker chimed in.

“My kitchen?” Nate wondered out loud.

“Well, yeah.”

Nate glared at him again.

“That kitchen has seen a lot of action,” Sophie completed the thought.

“What kitchen?  Hey, I’m getting there.  Just sit tight.  I’m almost through.  Dammit.  Wait.  Hit a glitch.  Be back in twenty.”

“Oh, god. I thought he heard.”

Parker was right.  He could hear what they’d all done. 

“I don’t want him to feel left out.”

Parker was right, again.  No one wanted Hardison to feel left out.

“The two of you still have not beaten either Parker or me.  I guess that means we win.”

“Because we rock.”

“Nate’s bed.”

If Nate had another rock handy, he would have beaned Eliot with it.

“Hey, we washed the sheets.  You weren’t even there.  Prison, remember?”

“But I was sleeping there?  Seriously, you two?”

“That’s why my sheets smelled like you.”

“Among other things. I missed you.”

“Uh oh.  Sophie.”

“Parker?”

“It was just a kiss.”

“Well, it just wasn’t a kiss, Parker.  It was a slap too. I was lonely.”

“Lonely?” Nate’s voice went lower.

“Oh, god, Nate.  Not another man.  Although there were times.  No, it’s just I was lonely.”

Eliot could see Nate close his eyes, probably imagining what she had been doing in his bed, all alone, late at night.

“I would have smelled whether she’d brought someone into your bed, anyway, Nate.”

“Not helping, Eliot.”

“Sorry to ruin your imagination.”

“Oh, I can imagine quite well on my own.”

Eliot shifted his seat a little bit, also using his imagination at what Sophie was up to.

“I can imagine too,” Parker said to the rest of them.

“You think of me that way?” Sophie asked.

“Who wouldn’t?”

Now Eliot had to close his eyes, wondering about the two of them, together, naked.

“Or maybe even a threesome?”

The intake of breath said it all.  All of them had at least thought about it.  Parker was the only one to ever voice these kinds of things.  Luckily the lighting in the caves was very dim too.  He was sure he didn’t want Nate to see the strain against the front of his pants or vice versa. 

“I think this conversation has gotten out of control.”

“And it’s really hot in here,” Sophie said to them.

“You could take off your skirt too.”

“They’re both gonna kill me.  It’s not going to be the head wound.”

“Maybe not.”

“Maybe not, what Sophie?”

Now the strain on his pants was getting to the point where it kind of hurt.

“Going commando?”

Looking at Nate, he had his head in his hands now.

“Why, Sophie?”

“Well, why do you have to ask?”

“Just wondering.”

“Get your dirty, little mind out of the gutter, Nate.  The underwear that I have on happens to be very small.”

“Doesn’t leave much to the imagination, now does it Sophie?” Eliot asked.

“I can just imagine,” Nate growled out.

“So can I.”

“Me too,” Parker finished.  “I’m going commando though, so I win.”

“Not what we wanted to hear, Parker.”

“Ok, Nate, how about you?”

“No, I have underwear on, Parker.”

“Me too,” Eliot wanted the rest of them to know.  “The chafing.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it.  I still want to compare sizes.  Scientific study.”

“No one is doing a study on my penis, Parker.”

“Your mind always goes for the gutter, Eliot.  I was talking about Sophie and me.  Geez. Although, we could compare Hardison too.”

“Nah.  He probably has us both beat.”

“Eliot?”

“How do you know?”

“What happened?”

Dammit, Eliot, he thought to himself.  Nothing had happened between the two of them.  Now he’d have to backtrack.  Hardison was his friend.  End of story. 

“Nothing happened.  I have not seen Hardison naked.”

“And I came in on a very weird conversation. You were saying, Eliot?”

Hardison only heard that comment.

“Parker wants to compare sizes.”

“Park, Parker, what?”

As usual, Hardison was stuttering when it came to Parker.

“I was talking about breast sizes.  Not penis.  The two of them, their minds were in the gutter.”

“But you, Sophie.”

Eliot could just imagine what Hardison was thinking now, since his mind was still there.

“And now we put that image in his head,” Nate quipped.

“Were y’all talking about getting naked?  While trapped in a godforsaken place?  Where?  Just where?  I can’t even talk.  Y’all nasty.  All four of you.”

“I’m almost already there anyway.  Had to give up my shirt.”

“Which bra did you wear today, Sophie?”

“Nate, why did you ask?” Eliot wondered too.

“The one that’s almost sheer. You love that one, darling.  Easy access.”

“Those two are having sex?”

“Oh right.  Hardison doesn’t know. Now he does.”

Parker was right.  They hadn’t told the hacker yet.  It just hadn’t come up.

“Sorry, Hardison.”

“Sorry, Sophie?  Why am I the last to know?”

“Luck of the draw.”

“Nate, luck of the draw? Of course, now I’m sitting in this van, wondering what on earth all of you have done because I can just hear the conversation in my head.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Nope.”

“Nah.”

“Don’t go there, Hardison.”

“Ok, I won’t.  Doors will be opening in five minutes. I’m just gonna put my thoughts together and go off comms for five minutes.  Say what you’re gonna say because after that, it’s mum’s the word.  Got it?”

“Yep,” they all chimed in at the same time.

“We are not comparing sizes.  Of anything.”

“Ok, Eliot.  We get it.  Sophie and I already did compare.  So we’re done.”

“But Sophie, you have a bra on?”

“I flashed her. Now we’re even.”

“You two,” Nate chastised them.

“We said we’re even.  With us. We’ve seen us.”

“Sophie, you are not looking at me,” Eliot warned the grifter.

“Parker, not happening,” Nate warned the thief.

“We’ve both seen already,” they both answered in unison.

“Did they both just say they’ve seen us naked?”

“I think they did.”  Nate slowly rose up off the dirty ground, not looking the least bit shaky.  “How did that happen?”

“Oh, come on, Eliot.  You’re almost as bad as Parker.”

“The towel slipping incident?”

“Parker, you told me that you only saw me naked.”

“I lied.”

“Parker, explain?”

“Nate, I’ve picked the locks on your room so many times.”

“Were you watching us?” Sophie asked.

“Nope.”

“Oh god,” Nate groaned.

“Yep.”

“Parker, that’s just not right,” Sophie told the woman.

“You too, Sparky.”

“Me too?  I’m gonna kill her.”

“Line up,” Nate said.

“Sophie too.”

“Parker?  Me too?”

“Hardison too.  Told you I knew everything.”

“So she’s seen us all naked.”

“And masturbating.  Remember that.”

With that disturbing thought, the doors automatically opened.  Nate pulled his comm out, but swayed and almost fell to the ground.

“I got it.  Just, I got it.  Gotta go scrub my brain.”

The four of them met in the hallway, not trying to look at each other.  Hardison rushed inside to help with Parker, who ended up carrying her to the waiting van.  Helping Nate outside, they all breathed in fresh air.

“What was said in there stays in there.  Got it?”

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

“Except the part where Nate and Sophie are having sex. Right?”

“Right, Parker.  Wouldn’t want to give that up now, would you Nate?” Sophie asked as they made it inside the van.

Nate started to laugh, with the others joining in soon after.

“Definitely not.”

“Dammit, guys.  Now I’m horny.  Who wants to have sex tonight?  Hardison?  Eliot?”

“What?”

“Parker?”

“Geez.  Just asking.  I can have a threesome with Nate and Sophie if not.”

Nate fell over in his seat.

 


End file.
